


Entre fotos y líneas

by NoireRigel



Series: Between the sunlight and the moonlight (JJBekWeek) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkwardness, Firsts, I just need them to be happy forever and ever, Instagram, JJbekweek, M/M, Social Media, Two dorks in future love, kind of, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Si tuviera que culpar a algo o a alguien, tendrían que ser las redes sociales. De otro modo no hubiese tenido la posibilidad de hablar con él nuevamente, mucho menos conseguir algo más que un saludo. Se había conseguido: una oportunidad.





	Entre fotos y líneas

**Author's Note:**

> Primer día de la JJBekWeek (Day 1 – August 19: Firsts / Social Media). Hice una mezcla entre Firsts y Social Media porque no lograba decidir sobre qué escribir. 
> 
> Este one-shot tiene teórica relación "temporal" con dos de mis trabajos de la JJStyleWeek (Amigos e Ifuku 1), aunque no es necesario leerlos para entenderlo.

Si tuviera que culpar a algo o a alguien, tendrían que ser las redes sociales. Estaba acostumbrado a usarlas, por supuesto, era normal para él armar redes de contacto, responderle animadamente a sus fans e ignorar por supuesto a todos ellos que le ponían cosas groseras en sus publicaciones. Las JJ Girls y JJ Boys siempre estaban dispuestos a protegerlo, así que usualmente no necesitaba ni responder a comentarios desagradables pues tenía su horda de fans que lo querían para darle el ánimo que le hacía falta.

 

Por supuesto, además de a sus fans y a su familia, tenía también allí a los otros patinadores. Al menos a los que se podía acceder. Esperar ser seguido de regreso por Victor Nikiforov, por ejemplo, era algo que no creía posible, comparado con la leyenda viviente apenas estaba comenzando su carrera. Pero tenía a otros de sus compañeros. Incluso seguía al autoproclamado tigre ruso, claro que solía ser ignorado cuando le dejaba comentarios amables sobre las fotos que el menor compartía, pero Jean-Jacques había aprendido hace años a ignorar ciertas cosas para evitar salir herido, así que las quejas del menor y su odio desmedido no podían opacar al rey. 

 

Y también estaba  _ él _ . Se habían comenzado a seguir mutuamente luego de volverse algo parecido a amigos cuando entrenaron juntos en Estados Unidos, pero sus padres habían decidido llevarse a JJ de regreso a Canadá, y el contacto y las charlas diarias con el chico las había perdido. Leroy recordaba con claridad que luego de su cumpleaños número 16 y antes de que sus padres decidieran alejarlo de ese país, si había tenido unos cuantos meses para conocer un poco más de Otabek Altin, no mucho la verdad pues ser misterioso era una cualidad del joven. Al menos en la actualidad seguían siendo  _ amigos _ de redes sociales, si es que eso existía.

 

Después del GPF donde tuvo su primera caída en temas de patinaje, la vida comenzó a tomar otra forma para el joven. Demasiado tiempo para pensar en las cosas que le gustaban y las que no, en las fallas que había tenido y en la realidad que era su vida. Se dio cuenta también, de que lo que sentía por Isabella no era amor y al parecer ella sentía lo mismo y por mutuo acuerdo habían decidido dejar todo lo del compromiso de lado para ser solo amigos, de esos que hablan una vez cada cumpleaños. 

 

Y así se fue quedando solo. Ahora tenía 21 años y tenía claro que dentro del mundo del patinaje no tenía amigos. Solo conocidos. Otabek, de hecho, le había mirado como si quisiera asesinarlo poco antes de su presentación del programa corto en Barcelona años atrás y previo a eso le había rechazado como siempre una simple invitación a comer, no es que Jean-Jacques no pudiera aceptar un no por respuesta, pero luego se había enterado de que el chico había estado comiendo con Yuri Plisetsky y algo en él, muy al fondo, dolió. 

 

Tal vez el único que había considerado al chico como un cercano había sido él. No sería la primera vez, eso pensó. ¿No le había pasado también algo parecido con Leo de la Iglesia? ¿Era tiempo entonces de dejar atrás a todas esas personas que realmente no querían estar en su vida? Había leído que eso podía pasar al crecer, que los amigos se perdían, pero eso no le pasaba con sus amigos de Canadá, aquellos que no patinaban. Su problema era específicamente con aquellos que tenía que ver como rivales cada temporada. Y su cabeza le dolía cuando tenía que pensarlo.

 

Ese día su mente estaba deprimida, podía sentirlo. Las olas de pensamientos negativos que lo agobiaban se hacían pesados en días así. Y fue como comenzó a dejar de seguir a ciertas personas. Nikiforov fue el primero. ¿Para qué verlo si no iba a ser considerado como un digno rival por él? Adiós a mirarlo de lejos. Lo mismo le ocurrió con el novio de Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, al que solo seguía sin que el otro lo viera. Luego vino el turno de Leo, la única razón por la que lo mantuvo fue que al otro le encantaba la música y siempre compartía cosas que le agradaban. Miró entonces el perfil de Plisetsky y con una media sonrisa apretó el botón. Al menos alguien estaría feliz… Luego… Luego llegó otra vez a Otabek. 

 

Estuvo largos minutos mirando el perfil del joven, al borde de apretar el botón para dejar de seguirlo. Otabek jamás había sido realmente rudo o grosero con él por internet. Casi siempre le daba me gusta a sus publicaciones, y Jean solía hacer lo mismo de regreso, con la diferencia de que él le dejaba mensajes en algunas fotos que el otro parecía agradecer, al menos por las reacciones que recibía cuando comentaba algo. 

 

Oh, justo acababa de publicar algo nuevo. Era una foto con una maleta en unas escaleras, la captura no decía mucho ni daba buena información. Jean-Jacques la miró unos segundos preguntándose donde planeaba viajar el otro, pero cuando estuvo por escribirlo como una consulta pública, se dio cuenta del poco sentido que tenía. Tal vez Plisetsky no sería el único que se sintiera agradecido por dejar de tenerlo rondando por allí. 

 

Antes de arrepentirse, apretó el fatídico botón. Y el perfil dejó de estar disponible para él. Otabek Altin, misterioso como era, tenía una cuenta privada. Así que ya no podría verlo ni siquiera de lejos. Lanzó el teléfono luego de eso y se envolvió en las mantas de su cama mirando al techo. Había sido un acto bastante infantil, y tal vez iba a arrepentirse en los días siguientes, pero era mejor que dejara de hacerse ilusiones sobre los lazos que tenía con esas personas con las que tenía contacto por internet. Había dejado a algunos patinadores más pero ya no tenía ánimos de meditar su relación con ellos, tal vez mañana haría la misma limpieza y entonces un día, dejaría de pensar que los necesitaba. 

 

Se durmió pensando en eso y queriendo olvidar unas cuantas cosas de ese día, ojalá de las últimas semanas también. A pesar de que no sentía celos, hace algunos días se había enterado de que Isabella estaba rehaciendo su vida y se sintió fallido porque él seguía manteniéndose en el mismo punto a pesar de que los años pasaran. Crecer era complicado para el canadiense y necesitaba tomar fuerzas para no preocupar a su familia. 

  
  


Un sonido que conocía lo despertó de su ensoñamiento. Se sintió perdido pues el ruido no paraba y abriendo a medias los ojos, tomó su teléfono y contestó sin mirar.

 

– _ Bonsoir _ … –saludó imaginando que ya era tarde porque estaba a oscuras. 

–Jean… –una voz que no reconocía le habló.

 

El chico balbuceó algo sobre esperarlo, se talló los ojos y miró la pantalla. El número le era desconocido así que volvió a acercarse el teléfono al oído. 

 

–Ehm… ¿Con quién hablo? –preguntó sin evitar un bostezo. 

–¿Jean? ¿Estás bien? ¿Jean? –el tono preocupado del otro lado le hizo reír. 

–Jean soy yo, sí… El gran Jean-Jacques Leroy, a tu servicio… ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? Aunque creo que es una hora un poco extraña para llamar –comentó hablando como siempre más de la cuenta. 

–… Jean, entonces, estás bien… –la voz exhaló del otro lado de la línea. 

 

JJ se puso a reír pues no entendía lo que pasaba y no estaba lo suficientemente despierto para decir algo cuerdo. Eso hasta que un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza y paró su risa en seco. De golpe se sentó en la cama y se sintió repentinamente mareado. 

 

–¿Jean? ¿En serio estás bien? –preguntó otra vez su interlocutor. 

–O… ¿Otabek? –preguntó y su voz tembló al decirlo. 

–Ehm… ¿Sí? ¿Conoces a otro Otabek? –preguntó el kazajo recién identificado. 

 

El corazón de Jean-Jacques comenzó a latir con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria. Claro, no era necesario pues eso le estaba encendiendo también las mejillas y se suponía que no debería estar nervioso por esa llamada. Muy extraña llamada a una hora poco decente y de parte de quien menos esperaba en el mundo. ¿Cómo es el que el kazajo tenía su número en primer lugar? Todo era incomprensible. De hecho la razón por la que le había reconocido era porque el único que solía llamarlo de esa forma era ese patinador. 

 

–¿Jean? ¿Te dormiste…? –preguntó Altin con tono suave. 

–No, no, aquí estoy –explicó el canadiense y se mordió el labio, ya despierto por completo.

–Bien… –respondió demasiado rápido el chico al otro lado del teléfono. 

–Ehm… ¿Otabek? ¿P-por qué me estás llamando…? ¿A esta hora? –era una duda válida y aun así se sintió incómodo al preguntarlo. 

–Pues… Hum… ¿Por qué dejaste de seguirme en instagram? 

 

Lo había notado. ¡Lo había notado! El espanto y el repentino temor llenó el cuerpo de Jean-Jacques que seguía sin entender cómo habían llegado a eso. Tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no existía una explicación que no sonara ridícula en su mente. ¿Cómo le decía que lo había hecho porque no sentía que fueran realmente amigos y que repentinamente ya quería alejarse del mundo? No, no era capaz de decirlo. Así que aunque le costara, tendría que mentir. 

 

–Ah… Ah, ¿Sí? Es decir… Yo, ehm… No sé, debo haberlo apretado antes de dormirme, ya sabes, e-estaba mirando tu perfil y entonces… repentinamente me dormí… –era sin duda la mentira más ridícula del mundo. Y apretó los ojos como si eso lo fuera a salvar de la vergüenza. 

–Mhm… ¿Así fue? Supongo que estabas muy cansado –comentó el otro aunque se notaba por su voz que no le había creído una palabra. 

–Sí… ¿C-cómo te diste cuenta? –trató de cambiar el enfoque del tema el canadiense. 

–Ehh… Apreté tu nombre por error. Es decir, estaba viendo tu perfil también, ahí aparece… 

 

Para sorpresa de Leroy, no era el único que sonaba incómodo a morir. Eso le hizo reír suavemente. Luego separó el teléfono de su oído, lo suficiente para navegar por lo mismo y para volver a la red social donde había estado antes de dormir. Allí encontró el perfil que conocía y volvió a solicitar seguirlo, recibiendo pronto la confirmación. 

 

–Ya está… Arreglado… Que tonto de mi parte, ¿No? –avisó en un murmullo recordando la hora, no quería despertar a su familia. 

–No te trates así, Jean, fue un error –pidió con voz suavizada Otabek. 

 

Sí, definitivamente había sido un error. Luego de una corta charla para preguntar qué hora era en el país donde el otro se encontraba, Altin finalmente se despidió. Fue sin duda la llamada más extraña que había mantenido con el otro chico, y Leroy no entendía cómo era que ese estoico había conseguido su número en primer lugar y más importante que eso, ¿Cómo es que había decidido llamarlo por algo tan simple? ¡Si casi nunca hablaban! 

 

Todo era demasiado para su cabeza y para esa noche, así que finalmente decidió acostarse. Se preparó y puso el pijama antes de volver a caer en su cama. El teléfono esta vez lo dejó en su velador. Cuando volvió a estar completamente oscuras, todavía podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, más acelerados de lo normal. 

 

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con la segunda sorpresa de esos días, esta vez tenía un mensaje directo de Otabek a su teléfono, deseándole un buen día y preguntándole cosas banales como el estado del clima. Y esos mensajes terminaron convirtiéndose en largas charlas sobre las cosas que les gustaban a ambos y en las que para su sorpresa, coincidían. Hasta que un día que se habían acostumbrado a hablar, fue Jean quien llamó al chico y desde ese momento, comenzaron también a turnarse para marcar y escuchar la voz del otro, escuchando la risa del otro a través del celular.   

 

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando su madre le avisó quién acababa de llegar, unos meses después, a la puerta de su casa. Con una media sonrisa lo saludó y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a los brazos del chico que hacía latir su corazón tan fuerte, para decirle lo mucho que le había extrañado durante el largo vuelo. Y el kazajo le abrazó también, más tiempo del políticamente correcto, para confesarle en un murmullo que le daba gusto verlo al fin. 

 

Si tuviera que culpar a algo o a alguien, sin duda sería a las redes sociales. Pero tal vez culpar no era la palabra correcta, eso pensó mientras sonreía como idiota luego de que el mismísimo Otabek Altin se hubiera acercado a él, recortando la distancia hasta poder probar sus labios, algo que había surgido de manera natural sin que pudiera evitarlo. Y se sentía tan bien, tan correcto, que sin duda quería agradecer a las redes sociales, su teléfono y el internet por los favores concedidos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy infinitamente feliz de que ya haya llegado esta fecha aunque todavía no tengo lo necesario para celebrar a los bebés. Pero la OTP se merece el mundo! 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!!! <3


End file.
